A New Type of Dragon
by adventuresinknowledge
Summary: Hiccup and his friend find something strange in one of Drago's ships after the battle in Berk.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

The rhythmic beat of Toothless' wings filled the air as they hovered above the fleet of metal ships. Hiccup's gaze scanned each deck as the Vikings searched the innards of the boats for any dragons Drago might have captured. So far, his first week as chief had been stressful. Between rebuilding the village, searching through Drago's fleet, tending to injured dragons, and dealing with Drago's men, Hiccup barely had time to sleep. As a yawn escaped the male, he raised a hand to hide it. He knew his schedule wasn't healthy or desirable, but it was what he had to do. Slowly Hiccup began to let his mind wander, staring at the constantly moving waves in the ocean. But it didn't last long. Soon he heard his name called, pulling him back to the present. A blonde on the back of a blue Deadly Nadder appeared in front of him.

"Hiccup. Didn't you hear me calling you?" The corner of his fiancée's mouth turned down in a small frown. One hand moved to rest on her hip while the other held onto her dragon's saddle.

"Oh, hey Astrid." He rubbed the back of his neck, finding it hard to meet her gaze, a phenomenon he had discovered recently when she got frustrated with him. Now he was having trouble coming up with a good excuse. "No, actually I was…"

"Zoning out again." She finished his sentence for him. With a quick role of her blue eyes, she turned on Stormfly. "Come on. There's something you really need to see."

"That didn't sound good." It was Hiccup's turn to frown. He bent down and patted the Nightfury's neck. "Come on buddy. Lets go check it out." Toothless let out a cry before flying after the Nadder. They landed on the deck and Hiccup frowned again when he saw the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Eret looking down into a metal trap built into the ship. "Fishlegs, what's the breakdown for this one?" He dismounted, reaching down and pressing a button on the side of his peg leg. The metal clicked as it turned, switching to his walking foot. The pudgy Viking turned, making Hiccup stop. The boy looked confused, verging on fear. He slowly shook his head. At this, the chief quickly walked forward to the metal pit. But he could not have prepared himself for what he saw. "What is Odin's beard…"

The walls of the pit were scratched, like all the others. Evidence that whatever had been inside tired multiple times to escape, but this pit contained more scratches than the others. Usually Drago "trained" the dragons after a day or two, so the fighting stopped. When Hiccup looked into the pit, his gaze landed on a figure in the corner, much to small to be a dragon. Piercing aquamarine eyes stared defiantly at Hiccup. The boy leaned back slightly. Those eyes. They were hauntingly familiar. He felt like he had seen them before, but could not place them. However, he had never seen this specific set of eyes before. He would definitely remember if he had seen them before. Bright orange locks, the color of flames, cascaded over the shoulders of the girl standing in the pit. The strands stuck out in every direction. It was full of dirt and knots from not being taken care of properly. Scales, a blending of white and grey, covered patches of her skin. On her shoulders, the backs of her hands, her jaw line, and along the sides of her face along her hairline. There could have been more but her torso and legs were covered in tight fitting, tattered clothes.

"Has anyone tried talking to her yet?" Hiccup's eyes returned to the sharp gaze of the strange girl.

"No. As soon as we opened the trap she began growling at us." Eret said. His hand hadn't left the hilt of his sword since Hiccup had arrived.

"Alright then I'm-" He stopped once more as he was interrupted by hi name being called. He turned, listening to the messenger before sighing. Some of the new dragons were having trouble living in the same stable as the other dragons. "I'll be right there." A hand moved up and rubbed his forehead. "Okay one of you needs to stay here. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Take turns if you need to. Get her some food and just lower it into the pit. I'll be back later." As he spoke, he ran to Toothless, quickly mounting the Nightfury before taking of toward the stable.

The remainder of the day consisted of running from one end of the village to the other, trying to assist as many people as possible. Finally Hiccup shuffled into hi hut, immediately collapsing onto the bed. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was sound asleep. Not ten minutes later, he felt himself being shaken awake. Someone was whispering his name too. A groan escaped him and he rolled over. After he rubbed his eyes, a picture of Astrid focused in front of him. "What's wrong? What happened now?" He asked, yawning at the end of his sentence.

"Nothing happened. But you forgot something."

"I did? What did I forget?" He slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His hands raised above his head, stretching out his back.

Astrid rolled her eyes with a small smile. She leaned down, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You forgot about the job that you assigned our group. With the dragon girl."

Hiccup's eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet. "Oh gods… I'm sorry Astrid. Who's there now?" He walked over to the dragon on the floor. "Toothless wake up. We need to go bud." The dragon voiced his complaints, but climbed to his feet.

"Tuffnut is there now." Astrid managed to say before the chief took off toward the shipyard. He landed on the ship, dismounting quickly and walking toward the boy slumped against the side of the boat.

"Tuffnut." Hiccup sighed and crossed his arms. "Tuffnut!" The Viking scrambled to his feet, but relaxed when he saw only Hiccup.

"Oh it's you. I thought it was someone important." Tuffnut wiped his nose on his sleeve.

A small frown crossed Hiccup's lips. "Yeah thanks. So what's the report on the girl? Did anything happen?"

"I've been here for a few hours now and it's been really boring. We got her some fish and she ate them then went to sleep. That was about it."

Hiccup let out a sigh. "Just go back to camp." The other gave him a half-effort salute before climbing down to the beach and walking toward the village. Another sigh escaped the chief before he walked to the pit. The girl was curled up in the far corner, sleeping quietly. At least she was calm now. He turned his head to find Toothless already on the ground. "Good idea, bud." Hiccup sat in front of the dragon before leaning back against him. "Goodnight…" He mumbled, eyes closing as Toothless wrapped a wing around him to keep him warm. Just like before, Hiccup fell asleep almost instantly.

Unlike other nights, Hiccup's sleep was not dreamless. Usually the exhaustion took hold, preventing dreams from entering his mind. This is the only reason he could think of as to why he hadn't had nightmares about his father's death yet. But this didn't seem like a nightmare. Hiccup stood in the middle of the darkness. There were no walls and no floors or ceilings, but he wasn't floating. He began to walk forward, head turning from side to side. There was nothing but blackness surrounding him. "Well this is a strange dream…" He muttered. Slowly a shape began to form in front of him. A bright red door, covered in carvings of dragons flying across is. Hiccup's brow furrowed and he rubbed his eyes before looking at the door again. The dragon carvings were actually flying across the door, disappearing off one side and reappearing on the other. Of course they could fly. It was a dream. Anything could happen. As Hiccup approached, the door opened, revealing a blinding light. He quickly raised his arm to cover his eyes. By the time his vision adjusted, the scene around him had changed. Now he was standing on one of the ice shards outside of the dragon sanctuary where he had met his mother.

"What am I doing here?" A frown pulled down his mouth. His gaze ran over the shore below, stopping on the far corner. "No…" The small figure of his father was running toward Toothless stalking toward himself. "Dad!" He tried to run toward the scene, but was unable to move. His gaze snapped down to his feet. They were covered in the same ice that the Bewilderbeast used to make the sanctuary. At first, Hiccup struggled to get out of the prison, wanting to go save his father. But each time that he moved, another layer of ice grew on top of that. "No… No!" His eyes moved back to the scene. His father was pushing him out of the way. A bright ball of blue fire burst from Toothless's mouth. "NO!" Hiccup sat up, wide-awake. His breathing had quickened and he looked around, relaxing. "Just a dream. It was just a dream…"

A soft golden light was illuminating the beach, shining off of the hull of the ships causing a certain peacefulness in the air. Hiccup stood, gently moving the wing off of his body. The dragon shifted into a more comfortable position before settling into sleep again. He let out a chuckle before walking to the ladder. When his feet touched the sand, he walking toward a cave with some large bushes covering the entrance. It wasn't the most desirable area to relieve himself, but there wasn't time to walk to the village. Hopefully there weren't any stray animals living in the rocks. Hiccup shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He slipped behind the bushes and quickly pulled down his pants, letting his body do its business. His mind wandered back to the dragon girl. He was so curious about her. Who was she? Where did she come from? What was her story?

When he finished, Hiccup walked back to the ship. But when he climbed onto the deck, he found that Toothless was gone. "Toothless?" Hiccup walked toward, head turning to look at the other boats. Had he gotten onto the wrong one? He approached the pit, glancing inside. There in the far corner was the Nightfury curled around the dragon girl. Her posture was much more relaxed, face filled with a calm expression. Hiccup leaned against the walls of the metal pit, watching them sleep. Suddenly her aquamarine eyes flew open, meeting his gaze. His eyes went wide. That color… He finally figured out where he had seen it before.

"Good morning." He turned to see Astrid approaching.

"Good morning." A smile spread across his face and he leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"How is he?" Astrid glanced into the pit. The girl's eyes were closed again. "I see Toothless likes her."

Hiccup nodded. "I'm going to try and talk to her today."

Her gaze returned to him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but when has that ever stopped me." He turned back to the pit. "Toothless." The dragon looked up when he heard his name. He climbed out of the hole, but made it very clear that he was not happy with being woken. The chief rolled his eyes, but jumped inside on the opposite end of the girl who was slowly waking up. She pushed herself to her feet, turning to look at Hiccup as he walked toward her, hand extended like he had done with Toothless the first time they met. A growl sounded from her deer in her throat. She raised her hands quickly toward the opening of the pit. Green ice, just like the Bewilderbeast produced, burst from her palms covering the opening with a thick layer. The pit was thrown into darkness. Hiccup's head whipped around as he tried to find the dragon girl. "Don't worry." He said, pulling out his sword and pressing the button on the side to unsheathed it. Fire jumped along the metal, sending a faint glow around him, but it didn't light up the entire pit. "I'm not going to hurt you."

An airy laugh echoed off the walls. "Hurt me? You really think _you_ could hurt _me_?" The girl stepped into the edge of the glowing circle. The flames made shadows dance across her features.

"Wait…you can talk?" Hiccup's eyes went wide with amazement.

"Of course I can talk. I'm human aren't I?" She began to circle him, never getting closer than the edge of the light. "So. Why did Drago send you? What makes you think that you will be able to convince me to join his dragon army? Though I must warn you. Many have tried and I have only let a few leave alive, though they will never forget their encounter with me." Her eyes moved to his peg leg before meeting his gaze again.

"Drago?" Hiccup frowned, turning his head to follow her. "I'm not with Drago. Actually he's dead."

Another laugh escaped her, though this time it was sharper. "Don't try and fool me. I saw your dragons."

"Yes, we have dragons, but they live with us. Peacefully." He insisted. The muffled sound of Astrid screaming his name made its way through the ice.

"Peacefully?" She scoffed, stopping in front of him. "You are a Viking. Dragons do not live with Vikings _peacefully_."

Before Hiccup could answer, the ice burst open and Toothless dove through the hole, landing in front of Hiccup with a protective growl. The girl had shifted into a crouched position, returning the growl with narrowed eyes. "No, bud. It's okay. I'm not hurt." Hiccup walked up beside Toothless, putting a hand on his neck. The Nightfury relaxed, a purring-like sound coming from his throat. The girl blinked, slowly standing again.

"You were not lying…" She said. "You truly so like peacefully with the dragons."

"Yes, I—" Astrid and Snotlout dropped into the hole with their weapons raised. The twins jumped in behind her and Tuffnut grabbed the dragon girl from behind. "No!' Hiccup grabbed Astrid's arm. "Stop!"

The girl growled and flipped the male twin over her head, pinning him to the floor with a hand on his neck. She snarled at the others, who hesitated when they saw their friend in danger. "Stop!" Hiccup yelled again, pushing them away from her. "She didn't hurt me. Put your weapons away." The group glanced at him but slowly sheathed their swords and axes. Hiccup turned to the dragon girl who still had a tight grip on Tuffnut's throat. "They don't mean you any harm. They were just trying to protect me. Now let him go…please."

"I can't breathe." Tuffnut wheezed, making the girl look down at him.

She growled at him once more. "Do not touch me again." She released him, standing and taking a step away from them.

"It can talk?" Snotlout frowned.

"_She_, Snotlout. _She_ can talk." Hiccup frowned at him. "And yes." He turned back to the dragon girl. "Would you like to come to out village? We can give you a nice place to sleep and allow you to bathe and get you new clothes…" He trailed off, waiting for her answer.

Slowly she nodded. "Yes. Yes I would like that."

"Wonderful!" The chief turned to his fiancée. "Would you be willing to help her? Please?" He took her hands, eyes pleading.

"Of course I'll help." She was still wary of the girl, but she trusted Hiccup. She looked up at the girl with a gentle smile. "Come on. Lets get you settled." After she mounted the Nadder, she patted the space behind her. The dragon girl walked hesitantly toward the dragon, placing a gentle hand on its back before jumping up behind her.

Hiccup watched them go after he climbed out of the pit with the others. "Have all the other ships been checked?" He turned his gaze back to the others. They were all staring at Tuffnut who was rubbing his neck.

"That really hurt. I did not expect her to be that strong." He turned to Snotlout. "Am I bleeding?" The brunet shook his head. "Really? It feels like her nails cut into my neck."

The chief sighed. "Snotlout, did all the other ships get checked?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. No more dragons." He smirked and leaned against his Nightmare. "The ships are all empty."

"Good. Then lets get back to the village." After mounting Toothless, Hiccup took off toward Berk.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

"So…" Astrid started, not really sure what to say. "Do you have a name or something you like to be called?"

"Faye." The dragon girl answered simply.

The blonde nodded and smiled. "Faye. Well that's very—"

"You don't have to force yourself to be nice to me. I know you are only doing this because the rider of the Alpha told you to."

"No that's not…" Astrid's brow furrowed. How could she argue with that? It was true. She was helping this girl because Hiccup asked. Now she was stuck. With an annoyed sigh, she landed in front of her house. "I'll get the bathroom ready for you. And I'll get you some clothes. Are you going to need help wash—"

"I do not need help. I can take care of myself." Faye jumped off Stormfly and gently ran a hand over the scales, making the Nadder purr.

"Alright…" Astrid dismounted as well. "Go on Stormfly. I'll whistle if I need you."

It wasn't long before the bath was drawn and clothes set beside it. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

"I told you I don't need help." Faye growled softly as she watched the girl leave. Once she was alone, her confident shoulders dropped, strong eyes allowing the exhaustion and pain come to the surface. She began to remove her rags, wincing as she moved a still fresh wound that Drago had inflicted on her only two days before his attack on Berk. It ran down her spine between her shoulder blades. It had been the result of Faye digging her claws into his leg. The "conqueror" had lashed out with the hooked stick he always carried, catching her before she had the chance to dance away. That's when he had stepped on her neck, pinning her to the ground and screamed at her that he was her master.

A hiss escaped her as she lowered into the water, forcing herself the stay under until the pain disappeared. For now. When she finally relaxed, voices floated through the door.

"Hey Astrid. How is she?" That was the boy who rode the Nightfury.

"Well she's stubborn and hard to work with." That was the one who had brought her. What had the boy just called her? Astrid? And what was the boy's name? It was something very strange…

"Sounds like a certain blonde that I know of." The boy let out a chuckle.

"Hiccup!" Astrid snapped. Ah, that was it.

"Hey, I'm just pointing it out. Come here." There was a moment of silence. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Remember she was held captive by Drago for who knows how long. Just give her a little patience. She's probably been through a lot and finds it hard to trust new people right now." Hiccup pointed out.

Wow. The boy was insightful. Perhaps this was not a trick or a way to butter her up in order to use her. With a quick sigh through her nose, she climbed from the tub, toweling off before pulling on the clothes that had been left for her, after some minor adjustments to the fabric. A brush was pulled through her tangled locks. The two humans were still talking outside but Faye wasn't paying attention to them anymore. Their conversation was of no interest to her. Soon her hair was smooth and dirt free. It hadn't been like this since before Drago. Her fingers moved easily, braiding the long locks. A bit of leather was used to tie it off once it was finished, pulling the braid over one shoulder. It was thick and reached her hips. Sometimes it was hard to deal with, but she didn't mind it much. It helped her hide her back. But for now, she just wanted it out of the way, so instead of keeping her hair down, she pulled a cloak over her shoulders, fastening it properly before opening the door. "I am—" She stopped, sniffling the air. That scent. It was so familiar. And it was on the boy.

"How was your bath?" The brunette said. What was his name again? Hiccup? Well that didn't matter now. Faye approached him, circling as she sniffed. Yes, yes it was very familiar. She needed to find it.

Faye ran to the door, throwing it open and standing on the front step and smelling the air. Once she found the scent, she took off down the village streets. Voices and two pairs of footsteps could be heard behind her, but they were ignored. Every now and then, Faye would stop to find the scent again before sprinting off down a street. Soon she arrived at a house high on a hill. As she came to a halt, her braid swung down around her back, eyes glued to a woman bending down over Terrible Terror.

"Who are you?" She demanded, hands curled into fists of frustration. Why couldn't she place that scent?! It was so familiar and yet she couldn't remember why. It was starting to really annoy her. "I said who are you?" Her voice changed into a growl, leg muscles tensing to pounce toward the woman if she did not receive an answer quickly.

Slowly the woman stood, obviously trying not to make any sudden movements. As her body turned to face Faye, all of the anger faded from the dragon girl's body. "V-Valka?" Her voice was now barely over a whisper. With a burst of energy, the girl ran forward.

"No!" Hiccup screamed when he saw the girl sprint toward his mother. But there was no need for worry. The girl had wrapped her arms around Valka and the woman had instantly returned the hug.

"Faye! Faye, I can't believe it! I never thought I would see you again!" Tears gushed from both of the women as they held one another.

"Um…" Hiccup stopped at the top of the steps, Astrid arriving a few second later.

"What's going on?" The girl's brow furrowed as she examined the scene in front of her.

"I have no idea." The chief stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Um… Mom? What is… I mean how do you… What's going on?"

Valka pulled her gaze away from the red head to look at her son. "One of the dragon from the sanctuary brought Faye to me as a baby who had been abandoned in the woods. She grew up with me there and over a year ago, she went off to help an area of dragons that were being killed and she never returned."

"Drago captured me." Faye's eyes had never left Valka's face. "He kept me in a metal pit on his ship and tried to make me join his army. But I didn't. I never gave in."

"Well I'm just happy you're okay." Valka sighed and wiped the tears off the girl's cheeks. The two hugged again and Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll let you two catch up. I have a few other things I need to get done in the village anyway." His arms swung as he slowly walked backwards, pointing behind him every few seconds. Astrid's brow was furrowed and she reached forward, taking his hand.

"Come on. I'll help you." She pulled him down the steps, making him move faster than he wanted.

Faye glanced at the retreating figures. "So that's the son you were always talking about? From how you described your husband, I would assume he would be…bigger. Where is our husband anyway?" Aquamarine eyes moved to rest on Valka's face and immediately she could tell something was wrong. "Oh no…"

"Drago had a Bewilderbeast and he used it to control Toothless. The Nightfury didn't know what he was doing. He went after Hiccup and Stoick protected his son. Just like he always had." Valka's voice got softer with each word she spoke. "And I had just gotten them back…"

"Oh I'm so sorry. Drago will pay for this! I will make sure he—Wait… Where is Drago? They would not have been able to search the ship if he was still… Did they kill him?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes. Toothless beat the Bewilderbeast and became Alpha and the dragon dove into the water, taking Drago with it. He will not hurt anyone ever again."

"That's wonderful! I can't believe—" Faye had started to celebrate when more realizations washed over her. "Beat the Alpha? But our Bewilderbeast would never— He wouldn't have joined Drago. Then that means…" Valka's nod answered everything. "No! No I wont believe it." Faye backed away from the woman she had just reunited with. "NO!" With a quick turn, she ran off into the woods.

Valka sighed and closed her eyes. She would give the girl time to work through everything. She deserved that much.

"Hiccup?"

The chief turned as he heard his mother call his name. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"It's Faye. She hasn't come back yet and it's getting dark and I'm worried about her. I'd go find her on Cloudjumper but he strained his wing helping with the ice the other day and shouldn't fly. Can you please go look for her?" The woman looked exhausted and her eyes had a slight hint of redness around the edges, but Hiccup didn't point it out.

"Of course. Can you finish up overlooking this project? They are expanding the dragon stables for all the new dragons. I just want to make sure it's done right." Hiccup jogged over and mounted Toothless. "Where is she?"

"I told her about what happened to the Bewilderbeast. She's probably there." Valka's grip on her staff was tight. "Be careful Hiccup. She's going to be in a bad place when you arrive."

The boy nodded. "We will be back before you know it. Come on bud." The dragon took off, a strong gust of wind hitting everyone who was below. "Can you find the sanctuary, bud?" Hiccup didn't exactly remember how to get there. The first time he had been taken, he was too worried about Toothless then distracted by his mother. Then when he flew back, he was more worried about staying on the baby dragon and the death of his father. So the directions were a little fuzzy in his mind. But Toothless grunted in response and flew faster. Soon a large ice formation came into view. With a soft tug at the saddle, Toothless slowed, hovering in mid air.

Hiccup stared at the ice. This was where his father died. He had not planned on returning here for quite awhile if ever. And now here he was, chasing after a girl who was apparently raised by his mother, something he never got to do. The pain in his chest returned. It had happened when he first saw Faye hugging Valka in front of his house. He knew exactly what it was. It was jealousy. Of course he was going to be jealous. This girl got everything he wished he could have had with his mother. Why should he even rescue her? The brunette let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Because it was his duty. Sure this girl probably had a better relationship with Valka than he did, but that's not his fault and it wasn't her fault either. He was the chief and if she was family to Valka then he needed to protect her. "A chief protects his own. Right bud?" A rumble travelled through the dragon. "Come on. Lets go find her." They flew the last couple of feet to the sanctuary and landed on the broken side where Drago had attacked. "Mom had mentioned that Faye got upset when she was informed of the Bewilderbeast. So that's where we should check."

Carefully he climbed down the giant shards of ice, forcing himself to keep his gaze away from the right side where his father had died. Once he was on the beach, she walked toward the large unmoving body of the white dragon. Another pain in his chest, but this time it was from sadness. This magnificent creature had been taken from this world too soon and too quickly. The sound of quiet sobs could be heard and Hiccup walked around the giant head to find Faye kneeling by the beast. Sobs shook her body. One hand rested on the Bewilderbeast's stomach.

"Are you alright?" He asked once he got closer. The sobs trickled to a halt and suddenly she turned, cloak flying off as two white wings spread out behind her. The tips were black fading into a burnt orange. "Just like the Bewilderbeast…" He breathed

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" Even though the sobs had stopped, tears continued to run down her face.

"Yeah sorry stupid question. What can I do to help?" Hiccup glanced at Toothless.

"Unless you can save him then there is nothing you can do!" She gestured to the carcass. "But no! You can't do that! No one can! And now he's dead…" Just like when she was alone in the bathroom, her strong exterior melted away and she sank to her knees. "He's dead…" Her wings folded back in, resting against her back.

After a moment, Hiccup slowly walked over, kneeling next to her. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because he's the reason I'm alive." She reached out and touched the beast again. "What Valka said was true. A dragon found me abandoned in a forest. But it was because my parents had been killed. I never could figure out how, but apparently I had been there for a few days. I was close to death. Valka brought me to the Bewilderbeast, begging for him to save me." A smile drifted across her face as memories of the dragon travelled through her mind. "He used his icy breath to make a small tent around me. Then he reached forward with a claw and touched it. Valka never could explain how he did it, but a blue lightning bolt travelled from him onto the ice. It burst open and there I was, lying on the rock and squirming in the blanket I had been wrapped in. But now I had wings and scales and my eyes were a different color. He saved my life. I just wish that I could have returned the favor." A defeated sigh escaped her lips. "But I got captured instead. And now he's dead…"

"I know exactly how you feel. You see right over there?" He turned and pointed to the opposite end of the beach where a scorch mark tainted the flawless ice. "That's where my father was killed." Toothless let out a whine. "I know bud. It's not your fault." He reached over and stroked the dragon's head.

"I am sorry for your loss. I assume that since you were here, you reunited with Valka?" When Hiccup nodded, she furrowed her brow. "As did he… And then he was taken from you."

"Yes. Drago had his Bewilderbeast control Toothless and make him do it. But he was actually aiming for me. My dad just jumped in the way." Hiccup lowered his gaze, making Toothless whimper. The dragon got onto his stomach and inched forward until his head was on Hiccup's laugh. "I know bud. It wasn't your fault. You would never hurt him."

Faye looked between the two. "Wait, can you understand him?"

"Huh? Oh no. I've just gotten good at reading his body language." He stared at her for a moment. "Can _you_ understand him?"

She nodded. "It was one of the gifts given to me when the Bewilderbeast brought me back to life."

"That's so cool! Do you think you'd be able to teach me some dragon speak?" Hiccup turned towards her, causing Toothless's head to fall to the ground. The Nightfury grumbled his annoyance and scooted around until his back was to them.

"It's called Dragonese and sure. Though it's a very difficult language. A lot of it comes from the throat." She reached up and tapped the base of her neck under where her voice box would be.

"Dragonese. That's amazing. Alright I'm ready."

"Okay. What would you like to learn to say first?" She glanced at Toothless who still wasn't paying attention.

"How about just hello? That's easy enough right?"

"Alright. If you say so." She cleared her throat and a mixture of clicks and whistles came from her mouth. "There. That was hello." Toothless raised his head, now interested. He returned the noises making Faye smile, though there was still sadness behind her eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Let me try." Hiccup cleared his throat then did his best to imitate what the others had done, earning a laugh from both. "What was that wrong?"

"That was…not right." Faye covered her mouth, hiding a smile behind her hand. "It was very, very not right."

"Well what did I say instead of hello?"

"You did not say anything. You made random noises with your throat."

"Oh…" Green eyes glanced at the setting sun. "We should probably get back. Mom sent me out here to find you because she was worried." Soft clicks could be heard as Hiccup stood, putting pressure on his prosthetic leg. When he pulled his gaze away from the setting sun, he found Faye staring at it. "You know I barely notice it now."

The girl's eyes rose to meet his for a moment before she cleared her throat, scrambling to her feet. "Sorry…" Her wings spread out behind her, stirring up wind as they flapped softly. "Shall we head back then?" Her gaze moved around the beach, desperate to look at anything but the Viking.

It was his turn to chuckle. "Yes. Lets get going." There was more clicking as Hiccup mounted Toothless, switching his foot to the proper side before pushing it into place. They took off, heading toward Berk.

Faye's eyes closed as she flew through the air, relishing in the feeling of freedom. Oh how she had missed this feeling. When it was just her and the sky, weaving her way through the clouds where no one could tell her what to do. It had been over a year since she had been able to be free. But since she had not been allowed out of the metal cell, her endurance had diminished. It had taken her multiple stops in order to get all the way to the sanctuary. So it wasn't surprising that about halfway back to Berk, her breathing grew heavy and burdened. In the distance, a small island began to appear, making the girl sigh with relief. As soon as they were over ground, she dropped, landing on her knees.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup landed beside her, brow furrowing in concern.

"I'm… Fine…" She gasped. "Not… Much… Endurance…"

"Oh yeah. That makes sense. Do you need to ride?"

With a nod, she stood and took the offered hand, climbing onto the back of the Nightfury. Her arms wrapped around Hiccup's waist as they continued their trip back to Berk.


End file.
